


The Guest

by yanxioushirls



Category: Supa Strikas (Cartoon)
Genre: Football | Soccer, Friendship, New Character Debut, Original Character(s), Supa Strikas OCs, Talk Shows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:16:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28848921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yanxioushirls/pseuds/yanxioushirls
Summary: The four CG friends tuned in to The Rob Rawson Show, where he had his new guest on stage, who happened to be the newest IUJ captain.
Kudos: 5





	The Guest

**Author's Note:**

> I really have no idea how most talk show hosts run their show, but I mostly watch The Late Show with Stephen Colbert. I’m just too lazy to find all the episodes Rob Rawson was in, so expect him to sound a bit like Colbert LMAO

“Flash! Flash! Come here boy!”

The golden retriever sprinted towards the ginger boy, greeted with a belly rub. His owner carefully grabbed the tennis ball from the canine’s mouth, and Flash went into the sit position with a bright beam.

Hiram Romilly-Power petted his happy dog, “Okay Flash, i think that’s enough playing time. We’re all dead on our feet!”

The short, black-haired girl was lying on the snow, facing up to the sky. Shannen Le was shivering a bit, but was too lazy to get up as well, “ahhh, cold but comfortable…”

“Yeesh, I still don’t understand how you’re still able to survive out here with a hoodie, Hiram!” grunted another girl, sitting besides Shannen. Autumn Finch quivered to the cold breeze. Both girls wore their most comfortable winter gear, yet couldn’t really fight back at the breeze.

Flash jogged towards a boy with purple hair streaks, who was zoning out for a while. The retriever nudged his leg and barked, which then “woke” Corbin Reynosa-Smith up, “Oh, geez, the sunlight really made me spaced out.”

“I’m impressed on how you were able to do that while standing, Corbin!” Hiram remarked as he whistled a signal for Flash to return. Hiram pulled out his phone to check the time, “Oh shoot! Rob Rawson’s show is about to start in fifteen minutes!” Hiram started rushing back indoors, still struggling from the snow.

….

The four Coastal Greyhounds friends and the golden retriever all chilled at the huge living room. The sofa was long and huge, which can perfectly fit Hiram’s entire family. Hiram tuned in to the international channel where it showcased Rob Rawson’s newly rebooted talk show. The ginger boy has been watching this iconic South African show since discovering it during the team’s stay in South Africa a few months back.

As the show went on with Rawson’s monologue, Hiram whispered, “Apparently Rob’s gonna bring in a new player to his talk show!” Flash wagged his tail. Corbin was too busy enjoying the softness of the sofa.

Autumn looked up from her tablet, she was in the middle of digitizing a sketch, “Oooh! I wonder which team they’re in!” Shannen yawned. She grew a bit bored from listening. Scrolling through social media, she got a message from an old friend.

“Skarlett? hmm…” Shannen said. She opened the chat and read:

Hey Shanney, got my leg broken a few days ago. Terrible day 😒😒 i was looking forward to crushing you losers, but here i am 🤬

Shannen rolled her eyes, but showed sympathy to the Invincible United Junior player in response:

oh no, i’m sorry to hear that! wishing you for a speedy recovery! 💕 

As Shannen sent her message, Skarlett’s messages immediately popped up:

Go take a look at Rawson’s new guest  
I have a feeling your team won’t stand a chance with him coming back 👀 

“Huh...? Him...? Coming… back...?” Shannen thought, confused. She had no idea what Skarlett Mashona meant by that. She would have to chime with the others to check out this particular guest on Rawson’s show. Luckily there was a commercial break after the talk host’s monologue, and Hiram told the rest that after this, the guest interview would start. With not much time to spare, Shannen grabbed everyone’s attention.

“Guys, I got a text from Skarlett. Well first off she’s injured-”

“Oh no! I hope she’s okay!” Autumn exclaimed as she dropped her digital pen.

“Okay, relax, relax! I’m sure she’s doing just fine... “ Hiram said.

Corbin got up from the sofa, still hugging tight to the couch pillow, “Well, we’re playing IUJ next week, so she won’t be on… Although I hope she’s doing alright, that is.”

“Yes, well… apparently.... Skarlett knows something about this guest that Rob will be interviewing-” Shannen was interrupted by the voice of Rob Rawson. It was time for the guest interview. The four friends gathered around and watched closely.

“Welcome back, folks!” greeted Rawson, “Joining us tonight is a charismatic, young player from the Super League Junior’s Invincible United Junior FC! He shall be making his first IUJ debut tomorrow!”

“Okay Rob, who is it? What’s their name?” Hiram said.

“Well, apparently, as requested from the club’s coach, I shall let the boy make his own entrance! Folks, please welcome, the newest member of Invincible United Junior FC!”

“Are you serious? Shannen, this coach is crazy!” Hiram uttered.

Shannen shrugged off, “I don’t know? I mean, it’d be nice to have a bit of drama, don’t ya think?” Autumn hushed at both of them, but Corbin was the first to see the mysterious guest making his entrance, “Oh my god…”

Dressed in the IUJ casual wear, Rob Rawson’s tonight guest was indeed charismatic, but he seemed like a teenage giant; within the 6-foot range, or about Hiram’s height. The tan boy had his long hair tied in a low ponytail, and his bangs, which covered the right side of his face, dyed into a yellow ombré.

Hiram, Autumn, Corbin and Shannen all went quiet to see such an alluring player on stage. It was a jaw-dropping moment, but for Shannen, it took her a second to realize what Skarlett meant by her last message... 

“GASP” was all Shannen had to say. “It can’t be…” On the screen, the boy sat himself down with the prettiest smile, showing off his dark upper lip. His left eye revealed to be a gorgeous shade of blue; almost sapphire.

“Shannen?” asked Hiram, “Do you… know him?” Autumn and Corbin looked at her with a confused look. Flash was just chilling by the fireplace.

But all Shannen could do was to nod slowly, she was in shock. She could not process who she just saw on TV! “I… know him…and he… came back…?” she stuttered.

The friends then turned their attention to Rawson’s voice, “Welcome to The Rob Rawson Show! Please, introduce yourself to the audience, here and at home!”

With a heavy Slavic accent, the boy replied, “Dobryy vecher! My name’s Dmitri Sokolov, and I am IUJ’s newest captain.”

**Author's Note:**

> What you just read was an idea of mine on how Dmitri would make his debut, this might change in the future but for now this is what i have in store!


End file.
